yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Structure Deck: Powercode Link
－ 파워코드 링크 － | ko_rr_name = Seuteureokcheo Dek - Pawokodeu Linkeu - | pt_name = Deck Estrutural: Podercodificar Link | es_name = Baraja de Estructura: Enlace Podercodificador | type = Structure Deck | prefix = SDPL | jp_prefix = SD33-JP | kr_prefix = SD33-KR | size = 43 | cover_card = * Powercode Talker * Segmental Dragon (TCG only) | ja_database_id = 2201051 | en_database_id = 14414002 | fr_database_id = 14414002 | de_database_id = 14414002 | it_database_id = 14414002 | pt_database_id = 14414002 | es_database_id = 14414002 | ko_database_id = 73314000 | special_edition = Structure Deck: Powercode Link Special Set | jp_release_date = December 9, 2017 | na_release_date = August 10, 2018 | eu_release_date = August 9, 2018 | oc_release_date = August 9, 2018 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = August 9, 2018 | pt_release_date = August 9, 2018 | kr_release_date = March 14, 2018 | prev = * Cyberse Link (OCG) * Lair of Darkness (TCG) | curr = Powercode Link | next = * Master Link (OCG) * Zombie Horde (TCG) }} Structure Deck: Powercode Link is a Structure Deck in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. It is the 35th Deck in the OCG s Structure Deck series, following Structure Deck: Cyberse Link. It is the 42nd Deck in the TCG s Structure Deck series, following Structure Deck: Lair of Darkness. Features * Contains cards used by Yusaku Fujiki * The "Power Up with Packs" supplement on the back of the included play mat suggests combining this Deck with the following cards from these sets. ** "Stack Reviver", "Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow", and "Firewall Dragon" from Code of the Duelist ** "Borreload Dragon", "Akashic Magician", and "One-Time Passcode" from Circuit Break ** "Excode Talker", "Hey, Trunade!", and "Parallel Port Armor" from Extreme Force ** "Magical Musketeer Caspar", "Magical Musket - Desperado", and "Magical Musket - Last Stand" from Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors Breakdown In the OCG, each Structure Deck: Powercode Link contains: * 1 Preconstructed Deck of 43 cards ** 2 Ultra Rares ** 3 Super Rares ** 6 Normal Parallel Rares ** 32 Commons * 1 Rulebook * 1 Double-sided Playmat/Playing Guide In the TCG, each Structure Deck: Powercode Link contains: * 1 Preconstructed Deck of 43 cards ** 2 Ultra Rares ** 3 Super Rares ** 38 Commons * 1 Beginner's Guide * 1 Double-sided Playmat/Dueling Guide Galleries SDPL-DeckEN.png | English 1st Edition SDPL-DeckFR.png | French 1st Edition SDPL-DeckDE.png | German 1st Edition SDPL-DeckIT.png | Italian 1st Edition SDPL-DeckPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition SDPL-DeckSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition SD33-DeckJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition SD33-DeckKR.png | Korean Unlimited Edition SD33-Poster-JP.png | Japanese promotional poster Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/japan/ Structure Deck: Powercode Link * yugioh.co.kr Structure Deck: Powercode Link * yugioh-card.com Structure Deck: Powercode Link * yugioh-card.com/uk/ Structure Deck: Powercode Link * yugioh-card.com/oc/ Structure Deck: Powercode Link * yugioh-card.com/fr/ Deck de Structure : Lien Pouvoircodeur * yugioh-card.com/de/ Structure Deck: Powercode Link * yugioh-card.com/it/ Structure Deck: Link Potencodificatore * yugioh-card.com/es/ Baraja de Estructura: Enlace Podercodificador Powercode Link Powercode Link